


Breaking It Off

by GalacticOctoSquid



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, F/M, Foreshadowing, I'm Going to Hell, going separate ways, running away from problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticOctoSquid/pseuds/GalacticOctoSquid
Summary: [Y/N] and Gladiolus Amicitia have been in a relationship for going on four maybe five years now. However, it got to the point where you no longer feel the same about him and start becoming unhappy in the relationship. After all those years, you decided to break it off [roll credits] with him. But how will he react? Will he accept your decision? Read it and find out!Dat CinemaSins reference tho...





	Breaking It Off

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't want to do a lot of FFXV fics because...  
> A) I'm growing out of this fandom  
> B) If you aren't one the more "popular" fic writers for this fandom, this is pretty much horse shit compared to what they write. Fight me.  
> C) This is just a placeholder while I work on a longer fic.

You don’t know how it came to be, after four, maybe five years of being together, you figured you would he would be the one. But no, you were wrong...way wrong. You and Gladiolus got together during your third year of high school, the couple that all the other students believed would be together forever. Yeah right, you know what they say; “High school relationships don’t last forever and those that somehow manage always end in divorce.” But, Gladiolus never proposed to you, not yet. But, there was a side of you that wished he wouldn’t.  
  
The one thing that bothered you the most about this was that you were happy with him, “were” being the keyword. You couldn’t recall when or how but the spark that you had for the large tattooed man was now gone, and there were days when you just wanted to walk out the door and never come back. Luckily, you did a good job of hiding it from him. However, you couldn’t keep up with this charade much longer at some point you were gonna have to tell him. Day after day, you thought about how you were going to do it.  
  
There was nothing wrong with Gladio himself, no, the man was perfect in every way imaginable and was an absolute sweetheart. The main problem you kept coming across was figuring out to avoid making him feel like he was the reason why this happening. But all the outcomes you thought of becoming negative ones. You thought about packing up your stuff and leaving, writing him a letter, even texting him but you eventually settled down on actually talking to him. When you heard that Gladio was going to be leaving with Prince Noctis, so he could meet his fiance in Altissia, you took this as a sign. It was going to happen a few days before he left.  
  


[Obvious Time Skip is Obvious]

  
Tonight was the night, you and Gladiolus were going to end things for good. You were nervous, running your hands through your [H/L] [H/C] hair. He was on his way now, and you didn’t want to role-play the scenario through your head once more. He was close, you could hear his heavy footsteps coming down the hall, the doorknob turned, and he entered your apartment slowly closing the door behind him. Gladio had asked you to move in with him, but you declined to say you weren’t ready for that yet.  
  
“Hey babe,” Gladio spoke up, “Did you need something?” There was a heavy tension in the air, he could tell that something was off. “Sit down,” you said, avoiding eye contact with him, “I need to talk to you.” He sighed and walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to you. He attempted to put an arm around, but you gave him the signal that it wasn’t okay for him to do so. “[Y/N], what’s wrong?” Gladio asked, “I’ve never seen you act this way before. Sweetheart, don’t push me away if there’s something wrong just tell me.”  
  
“I…” You started in a hushed whisper, but managed to still be audible to him,“I can’t do this anymore.” You stared down at your legs, and you could feel Gladio. “Can’t do what anymore?” He asked, his voice beginning to rise. “I can’t do this!” You stood up and turned your back towards him, “I can’t do ‘us’ anymore! Gladiolus, I’m sorry, I’m just not happy anymore.” You could feel Gladio’s chest press-up against your back he pulled you closer to him. “Then what can I do? What can I do to make you happy?” He asked.  
  
You broke out of the hug and walked over to the door. “Gladiolus,” you began, “I want to go our separate ways. That is what will make me happy. I don’t feel the same way I used to when we first started dating, I don’t know when it happened but all that is gone. I feel like it would be better for the both of us if we never saw each other again. Please, just do what’s right.” And that is when the King’s Shield broke. “How long have you felt this way?!” Gladio shouted, “You’ve kept this from me for how long?! And you never tried to talk to me! [Y/N] you know I would do everything for you! I would sacrifice myself just so that you would be safe! No, you’re right! We should go our separate ways!” He walked to the door and you hastily moved out of the way. He opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.  
  
You sank to your knees and began sobbing. Even though it was rough, you managed to do it. You didn’t have to keep lying and bullshitting your way through it. But...deep down, you feel regret. Gladiolus got into his vehicle and pulled something out of his sweatshirt pocket. It was a case of an engagement ring. You see when you had told him to come over to your place he was going to use that opportunity to propose. While fighting back tears, he put the case out of sight, started up his vehicle and drove off. That was the last time you two would ever see each other again.

When Insomnia fell, Gladio had prayed to the gods that you got alive.  
  


The End


End file.
